


Best Laid Plans

by prettybirdy979



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The royal wedding of Liechtenstein is fast becoming the royal event of the year. Poor Martin is getting nervous. But Theresa has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've already written one of these but this came to me and needed writing so it got writ. Also it's set in some kinda of limbo where Martin's dilemma isn't a thing because I cannot figure out what is to happen.

Martin took a deep breath, tried to release it and ended up in a coughing fit. From across the room Douglas looked up and sighed, putting down his glass of orange juice. He got up and carefully moved Martin’s fingers off the laptop keyboard, then shut it’s screen.

‘Douglas-’ Martin tried to say in between shaky breaths.

‘Martin. I know what you were doing. You were told to stop.’

‘I just wanted to see if there were anymore.’ Martin protested as Douglas helped him up and led him over to his bed. They were sharing a two bed room, for old times sake according to Carolyn but Douglas was sure it had more to do with a worry Martin might work himself into a panic if he was left alone.

‘It’s the press. There will always be one more.’

‘There were twenty more.’ Martin said dazed. ‘I never imagined my wedding would get this much attention.’ The unspoken ‘I never imagined my wedding ever happening’ rung through the wonder in Martin’s voice.

‘It is the royal event of the year.’ Douglas said, ‘Even the American media is interested and I doubt half the population could spell Liechtenstein, let alone locate it on a map.’ Martin seemed frozen so Douglas gave him a gentle nudge, forcing him to fall onto his bed.

‘Don’t remind me.’ Martin groaned and rolled over, so he was staring at the ceiling. ‘I’m getting married in two days and there’s _countdowns_ on blogs and news sites for _my_ wedding.’ He gasped. ‘I’m getting married in two days.’

When Martin didn’t say anything else Douglas looked up from his own preparations for bed. Martin was staring at the ceiling, mouthing the last words he had said. Douglas rolled his eyes.

‘Martin?’

‘-married in two days.’

‘Martin!’

‘What?’ Martin cried, jumping and nearly rolling off the bed.

‘She asked you.’

‘I know.’ He said, a slightly dreamy look appearing on his face as he ran his fingers over the engagement ring on his finger- Theresa had protested it only being her to wear a ring so Martin had willingly gotten one too. ‘She loves _me_.’ He made it sound like the world’s biggest miracle, which sometimes Douglas wonder if it might be. How else could two people so perfect for another end up together?

‘Surprisingly, she does. Now go to sleep, we’ve the rehearsal for the wedding tomorrow.’

Douglas fished out his phone when Martin’s breathing started to even out.

_Hope you have a plan, your Captain is getting very nervous._

Theresa was a fast replier.

_I have a plan. Make sure he’s at the rehearsal tomorrow!_

********

‘Theresa!’ Martin quickly turned around, causing the woman in question to laugh and Douglas to roll his eyes. ‘I thought I wasn’t supposed to see you before the wedding?’

‘That is the tradition but then, how will we be able to do the rehearsal if we do not look at another?’ Martin blushed as he turned around. ‘Much better. I have missed your smile.’

‘I’ve missed you.’ Martin said shyly then nearly bit his tongue as he tried to snap his mouth shut. _Was that too sappy?_

 

Theresa smiled, his favourite one which he was sure was something that only happened when she thought he was being adorable but he wasn’t brave enough to ask. ‘I have missed you more.’

‘And I have missed neither of you, seeing as I came here with Martin and I saw you yesterday Theresa.’ Douglas drawled from behind Martin, causing the pilot to blush again. ‘Shall we go into the church and do this rehearsal?’

‘Ah yes. One thing about that- I asked the minister to be here for the rehearsal and she’s agreed to let us practice our vows. Is that okay?’ Theresa looked closely at the look on Martin’s face. ‘You have written your vows?’

Martin decided not to admit he had written them the night after she asked him to be her husband and then revised them endlessly before Douglas had taken them to ‘prevent you worrying yourself into an embarrassing speech’. ‘I think I do, yes?’

Theresa nodded. ‘So Douglas has them.’

‘Douglas has them.’ Martin confirmed.

‘Yes, but they are not _here_. They are in our hotel room in my suit pocket where I would remember them for tomorrow.’ Douglas shrugged. ‘You’ll just have to skip that par-Oh. Theresa?’

Theresa looked guilty. ‘Yes Douglas?’

‘Would today’s rehearsal also include a practice at other things?’

Martin’s eyes widened at the implications. ‘What?’

Theresa just smiled. ‘Perhaps Douglas. Come on Martin, they’re waiting for us. You will just have to make something up for the vows and read the other ones tomorrow.’ She slid her hand around his arm and escorted him into the church.

*********

‘Mum, where are all the people?’ Arthur was bouncing in the pew, watching as Theresa tried to direct Maxie on how to escort her down the aisle to the bored looked minister and terrified Martin. Carolyn ignored her son, instead watching her pilot. He kept glancing back at Douglas, who was the only of his three groomsmen who had decided to stand up for the rehearsal. Martin’s brother had decided he knew what to do and was sitting with his mother and sister on the other side of the church, right beside the noisy mess that was Theresa’s sisters and mother.

‘Mum?’

‘The people will be here tomorrow. Dear, why don’t you go stand by Martin like you’re going to do tomorrow?’

‘Oh righto.’ Arthur said cheerily as Theresa finally reached the end of the aisle.

‘Okay then.’ The minster said, and wasn’t it odd they had gotten her in today? Wouldn’t it have been easier to get whoever had planned this thing to run the rehearsal? ‘Now everyone will be seated, I’ll read out my bit and then I’ll say “Martin and Theresa have written their own vows for today. Martin, would you go first”.’ She pointed at Martin. ‘This is where you read your vows. Care to practice?’

‘Oh! Yes. Well.’ He turned to face Theresa and she smiled, placing her hands in his. ‘I had a big speech written, one that Douglas said I wasn’t going to embarrass myself with but that’s at the hotel so I guess I’ll try and remember it?’

‘I hope that’s not in your speech tomorrow!’ Carolyn called.

‘Carolyn!’ Martin looked at her, blushing red but definitely a bit mad. She smiled gently as apology and he looked back at his fiancée. ‘Theresa. I don’t understand why you love me. I’m the most unlucky, stubborn and really just plain ridiculous person _alive_. I talk about planes all the time because they’re really interesting and I’m blabbering sorry. I don’t have much outside planes. But for some reason, you still like me. No, you love me and my planes and I promise I love you more than I love planes. Which is quite a lot really. And I promise, I will always love you more than planes.’ He paused for a moment. ‘And I promise you can always come flying with me whenever you want.’ He looked down.

Theresa pushed his head up as she delivered her own vows. ‘Martin, you don’t know how completely perfect you are. You underestimate yourself so much and you care so deeply, I am honoured to be the one you love. I know I am not perfect, but from the moment you met me you saw me and treated me like every other woman. Admittedly that included much stammering but that is you.’ Everyone laughed. ‘I love you. I will always love you. And your planes so long as you take me up with you.’

Martin moved as if to kiss her, but Theresa got a hand up on his chest so he couldn’t while glaring mildly at him. ‘Not yet!’

‘Oh. Sorry.’

The minister laughed. ‘I will then declare you husband and wife and you’ll be able to kiss he-oh there you go.’ She laughed as Martin surged forward and kissed his wif-fiancée.

The kiss lasted for a moment, then another. The Douglas tapped Martin on the shoulder and the blushing pilot turned to face him.

‘What?’

‘Perhaps Sir would like to stop giving his future mother-in-law a eye full?’ Martin’s blush deepened.

‘Ah. Sorry?’ He said to the room at large which was already laughing. They laughed harder at the expression on his face and Martin turned away. Carolyn kept watching him so she noticed when the minister gently lead both him and Theresa away, Arthur and Douglas trailing in their wake.

Leaving the laughing church, Carolyn followed.

They only took a few steps, just enough to be out of sight of the pews. The minister was directing Martin to sign a piece of paper as Carolyn came up.

‘Is that the wedding licence?’ She asked and Martin jumped.

‘Yes! We’re just...practicing?’ Only he noticed then that Theresa and Douglas were looking away. ‘Or we’re not?’

‘I think it is the best way.’ Theresa said. ‘We shall be married today with our families and renew our vows tomorrow for the media.’ She looked Martin in the eyes. ‘I only ever wanted a small wedding. Mother was the one who wanted the media circus. But if you do this, we will be already married tomorrow and nothing that happens will matter because we will have today.’

He sighed. ‘You really are perfect. You made it so I'll not be able to stuff up our wedding.’ And quickly signed his name. Grinning, Theresa kissed him then stole the pen from him and signed her name too.

‘I’ll need two witness.’ The minister said. Blinking back a grin- and a tear, though she never would admit it- Carolyn took the pen and signed, followed quickly by Douglas.

‘Can I sign too?’ Arthur said, still vaguely bouncing.

‘Of course!’ Theresa said. ‘Below your mother, if you could?’ She glared at the minister who held her hands up and made a ‘my lips are sealed’ sign as Arthur added his signature.

‘We’re married.’ Martin said.

‘Sir is stating the obvious again.’ Douglas slapped Martin on the back. ‘Now to go back out to your families, knowing you have the world’s biggest secret and they’ll never know.’

Martin glared. ‘Thank you Douglas, that is really going to help.’ But he was smiling, a grin that kept getting bigger everytime he looked at Theresa. Which was very big as he wouldn’t stop looking at her.

‘You are always welcome Martin.’

*********

**Wedding of the Year goes down without a hitch!**

Today Princess Theresa of Liechtenstein, married her British boyfriend Captain Martin Crieff in a ceremony that blew spectators away. Walking down the aisle in her designer dress and wearing a sneaky smile, Theresa was escorted by her brother, King Maxie and met by her pilot uniform wearing  and similarly smiling husband. It almost seemed as if their clothes were chosen to emphasise the different backgrounds this couple have.

The couple exchanged their personally written vows, surrounded by 1,000 of their closest friends, family and royalty- with a few ambassadors thrown in for variation. Outside over 10,000 people lined the streets, waiting for a glimpse of the newlyweds, whose romance has captured the public’s imagination.

Disaster nearly ruined the ceremony when the best man appeared to have lost the rings but to the amusement of the crowd it appeared the minister had asked the wrong groomsman for the rings. The couple kissed and with that, the fairy tale was complete as Martin married his princess.

_Turn to page 4, 5 and 6 for details on Theresa’s dress, what this wedding means for the throne and Britain and a complete analysis on the sneaky smiles both bride and groom were wearing._

 

 


End file.
